


“my love, i’ve found you.”

by atsumuss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Trauma, F/M, Flirty Miya Atsumu, Fluff and Angst, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Protective Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsumuss/pseuds/atsumuss
Summary: you’re best friends with the miya twins, well you have been friends with them since your were little kids. years and years pass by, and you start gaining feelings for them. which one will you choose?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. pilot

_it is 6am, and you are fast asleep._

_beep beep*_

you slowly open your eyes to the sound of the alarm, but lie there without moving.

_beep beep*  
_

you say to yourself, “ _when is this damn alarm going to stop beeping?_ ”

the final _*beep beep*_ strikes.

you aggressively grasp your alarm clock and throw it out your window, resulting in a broken window.

” _STUPID FUCKING ALARM CLOCK_.” you scream.

”[y/n]?!” you hear a familiar voice from your door step.

aw shit, it’s disaster #1, the older twin.

”love bug? open up please.”

and there’s disaster #2.

you can feel vibrating coming from your nightstand, where your phone was sitting. you pick up your phone and see the messages you are getting from the twins, who are literally outside your door.

_**THE HANDSOMEST MAN YOUVE MET** _

_hi_

_hey hey_

_[y/n]_

_oompa loompa_

_lovely_

_pls are u okay_

_what happened_

**_i love your ONIrigi_ **

_we have food_

_its ur favorite_

_homemade onirigi from me_

you finally decide to get up from your bed and sprint right to the door to open it.

”food, me want food.” you grin.

osamu grabs a bag from his backpack, which has your name on it.

”here ya go, it’s fresh.” he softly says.

you go on ur tippie toes and give him a soft kiss on the chin.

”thank you osamu!!!” you exclaim

he smiles and your words.

”HELLO?” atsumu screams

”’SAMU? ARE YOU NOT WORRIED ABOUT THE SOUND OF BREAKING GLASS?!?”

”oh shit, i forgot.” he blankly stares at the ground.

”o-oh well, i kinda threw my alarm clock... out my window.” you confess.

”YOU WHAT?” they both yell.

”SHHHHH!” you shut them up.

atsumu gets in front of osamu and takes his place in front of you. he gently checks your face and your head, to make sure you are not hurt. your face is cherry red, and it makes you feel warm.

”you’re warm,” he calmly speaks, “do ya have a fever?”

”N-NO SIR!” you yelp in nervousness.

”sir?” he asks.

”I-I MEAN ATSU!” 

he leans down and gently cups your face, with his hands on both of your warm cheeks.

”your so cute, my oompa loompa.” he softly says.

you softly smile at his goofy grin he makes at you.

”i need to go inside and get ready, can you guys wait for me.” you speak up.

”WE BOTH WILL WAIT!!!” they both yell in unison.

you go back inside, and close the door behind you.

you fall on the ground and start screaming at yourself.

”do i really deserve the both of them?” you ask yourself.

the memories and regret are slowly piling up.

”what can i do?” you start tearing up.

the trauma is coming back. you told yourself years ago to forget, but you can’t.

“what will i do?” you ask yourself.

your tears are dripping all over the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i had a hard time of thinking what this chapter could be about😃 updates will be a bit slow but thank u for reading this<3 pls remember your loved and have a great day💖💘💕💝💓


	2. Chapter 2

you hear the giggles of two little boys.

“hey! stop it ‘sumu!” one says.

“well you should learn to catch it first dumb dumb!” another one says.

you walk up to the both of them, formally introducing yourself.

“hi! my name is [y/n]! what’s your guy’s names?”

“i’m miya osamu, and that over there is my annoying twin, atsumu.”

“hey! that isn’t fair!” atsumu sticks his toungue out at osamu.

you start laughing at the twins have their rivalry moments. 

“you guys are funny! i hope we can be good friends!” you giggle.

“i bet we will be the bestest of friends when we’re older!!” atsumu smiles.

“agreed.” his twin says.

the both of them start grinning, in happiness of course.

and that, is how you met your best friends, your comfort, your world.

**Author's Note:**

> omg i hope this goes well this is my first ever ao3 fan fic<33 i’m kinda grounded rn so updates will be slow! tysm for reading this!!


End file.
